


Red

by Shadesabyss



Series: SquipJer Week 2019 [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mountain Dew Red, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Older Jeremy Heere, Post-Canon, SquipJere Week 2019, Top Jeremy Heere, Torture, Violence, Yandere, it/its squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: SquipJer Week Day 1The Squip's return has Jeremy seeing red





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> An unintentionally violent beginning of the week- it's just what struck me while writing though I'm unsure if it's my best work- they can't all be winners I suppose

The Squip squirms beneath me, my foot planted firmly on it's chest to keep it on the ground where it belongs. After the first time, what made it think I would accept it back into my life-into my brain so easily? It stays down, letting me touch and grab it without a fight; dragging it's new body into a place where we can be more alone.  
I don't mind the stairs, dropping the Squip onto a low table; a perfect place to keep him still. It pulls against the tight rope, tilting its chin to try resisting the last thick strand I force between its teeth. 

I drop my bag with a heavy thud on the ground, drawing the first of many bottles out; shaking it over the Squip's face. Walking around its struggling body I crack the seal, the expired soda hissing as I twist the cap. Red foam bubbles over my fingers, splattering down over the writhing projection; steam rising from beneath its clothes. It fizzes and overflows, coating my hand and flooding onto its waiting stomach. I set the still overflowing bottle aside, flipping open my pocket knife in a flash. 

The Squip's stomach quivers as I lift it's shirt, sliding my wet fingers along its flesh knife ripping through the fabric. The tip catches on its throat, a single drop of blood oozing from the cut. 

"Oh, did I cut you?" I smear the blood with my finger, rubbing the still sticky digit along the small slit with a smile curling on my lips. I slash off the remainder of its shirt, chest already spotted with lovely burns and dots of raw skin where I've spilled on it. But my canvas is still so blank. I take a quick drink from the bottle, the sickly sweet soda inside long expired but the swell of power as the squip stares up at me overpowers it. 

I splash the mountain dew across it's stomach, it's flesh sizzling and melting as the poison pools and drips; settling on the table to lap at its back as it thrashes against its bonds. I can just hear it's muffled screams, most of the noise not making it past the gag forcing its lips apart. But it doesn't bleed, arms shaking as I trace the false veins with the flat of my blade. 

"You don't even have blood. I'm surprised you can feel pain." I dig the tip into its wrist, dragging the edge slowly across the clear skin. "Can you feel that? Feel what you made me feel? What you made me do?" I slash at its wrist again, no blood seeping from the lines I cut into it over and over again- marring its arms to look a little more realistic. A little more like mine. My knife is clean, the squip squirming as it watches but no longer writhing for me. 

"You were gone, no matter how many times I called and begged. No matter how many cans of green I went through. I still needed you." I swirl the last of the first bottle again, making it fizz before I tip the lip over the squip again- letting each slow drip catch on its already carved wrist. It hisses, desperately trying to pull back its arm. "But now I don't" I empty the bottle, shaking the last drops out and letting it clatter to the ground. I crack the next one open, dropping the cap to take another sip of the warm drink.

“What brings you back after all this time? Do you want to help me? Do you want what we had before again?” I sneer, taking a knee next to the squip holding its chin to force it to look at me; dragging the rope through it’s mouth down its face. Another drink of Mountain Dew.

I force its lips against my own, fingers gliding through its hair for the first time in a long time. But this time my hand curls to tug it closer, forcing its lips apart with my tongue and letting the flat soda flood into its mouth.

It struggles, trying to scream against my unrelenting kiss making sure it takes everything I have straight down its throat. I pull back and spit in its face, letting it gurgle and thrash. I can hear its insides sizzle, mouth still gaping in a silent scream as it coughs and chokes. It’s mouth moves, desperately trying to plead with me.

“What was that?” I lean closer, hand tipping and letting pop pool over it’s stomach. It tries again, a croak of a whimper working past its trembling lips.

“...go,” it finally manages to slur out something coherent, bringing a laugh bubbling up from my chest.

“Oh, no. It’s too late to run away now. You came crawling back to me, and now we’re going to have some fun.” I spray the mountain dew red out in front of me, bathing the squip’s vision with red.


End file.
